


The Bigger They are, the Harder they Fall

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Despair, Gen, Possibly OOC, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: Turns out Leon didn't take losing his champion status as well as everyone thought he did.In fact, he didn't take it wellat all.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	The Bigger They are, the Harder they Fall

Raihan should've figured something was terribly wrong when the door to his hotel room had been left ajar.

Unfortunately, he was too busy taking selfies of himself and his Pokemon, and thought nothing of it in the beginning. He tried to rationalize by thinking he left it open himself and didn't notice. 

"Come on, Duraludon!" He said to the Pokemon in question, wrapping his arm around him as best he could (quite a feat, given that the damn thing was almost six feet tall). "Smile big for all our fans out there in Galar!" 

If it were at all possible, Duraludon would be rolling his eyes by now. His trainer could be so embarrassing sometimes. Nevertheless, he remained a good sport about all of it and let Raihan take a selfie with him while the former knelt barefoot on the hotel bed. 

Raihan had just finished uploading and captioning the picture, and sending Duraludon back into his ball, when he felt something stop against the sole of his foot. A quick glance at it behind him revealed that it was a Poke ball. At the edge of the bed, a piece of paper sat neatly folded. 

"Huh...?" Raihan bent over backwards to take hold of both items. He then unfolded the paper one-handed (somehow), and read what it was saying out loud. 

"' _To Raihan: he belongs to you now. From Leon'_ ". Wha...? Who belongs to me now?" He threw the ball against the floor, seeing Charizard pop out. From his expression, he looked as confused as Raihan felt right now. Both of them stared at one another quite awkwardly for a few moments. Then,

Raihan pulled his headband off and scratched his head. "Why's Leon giving you to me? Is it my birthday today?" That couldn't be; Raihan's birthday wasn't for another couple of months. Raihan thought hard about what other significant events could constitute the transfer of ownership.

Then another, much more frightening idea came to him because of that. When he realized, his eyes grew wide.

"...No." That was all he said before jumping off his hotel bed and sprinting out of the room. Charizard was left to stick his head out of the doorway and watch him run off. 

...

Considering his tendency to get lost quite often, it was a wonder that he even remembered how to reach the top. But that wasn't on his mind right now. All he cared about right now was reaching his destination. 

Now, Leon rode the elevator to the highest level of the tower, his objective firm in his mind. Despite being proud of his family's neighbor Gloria becoming the champion, and him opening up the Battle Tower, Leon now felt something else. Or rather, to be more accurate, he felt...nothing.

It seemed like now that he was no longer Galar's long-reigning champ, he had nothing else to occupy his life with. The Battle Tower had been an effort to mitigate that, but it simply wasn't enough. Now, he could only hope that he tied up all remaining loose ends before arriving here. He could trust Raihan to take care of things, too.

Once the elevator stopped at the floor leading to the roof, Leon took a deep breath before stepping out and into the open air. As he did, a cool breeze started to pick up and blow through his long purple hair. This was a welcomed feeling as Leon strode across the roof. Now that he no longer wore his hat or cape (He'd given them to Gloria as another way of congratulating her victory), he felt much lighter as well. 

Upon reaching the very edge, Leon stopped and stared out at the expanse before him. Not only could he see Wyndon from up top the Battle Tower, he could just about see the entirety of the region. The sight of it was enough to bring him to tears, as well as bring a smile to his face. 

Leon's ruminating was interrupted then, by the sound of his phone going off. 

"Hello-"

"Bro, whaddya doing?!" Raihan didn't bother with formalities, and got right to the point. "What gives?!"

As he shouted through the phone, Raihan craned his neck up as far as he could. Alongside that, he also walked backward to try and see the top of the Battle Tower. Raihan didn't check behind himself, and ended up knocking into a few gawking passerby as he did. 

"What's gotten into you?!" Leon didn't give a clear response to Raihan's frantic inquiries. At first, he remained silent, listening in as Raihan continued demanding what precisely the hell he was thinking. He waited until he went quiet, then took a deep breath and said one more cryptic thing to him: 

"Take care of Hop for me, will you?" 

No matter what point Leon was in his tragic plan, he knew he couldn't forget about his little brother. Thinking about Hop actually made him contemplate going back on this whole thing. It probably said a lot about just how far gone Leon was, when that ultimately failed to change his mind. 

He then lowered his phone while Raihan shouted and begged him not to do what he was about to do. He then stretched his arm out in front of him, and let the phone slide from his open hand. His eyes followed it for as long as he was able to. He didn't hear it shatter at the end, but he figured he waited long enough for that to happen anyway. 

Looking down at the immense height that he was now standing at, Leon swallowed and breathed deeply again. He wiped away any tears that were beginning to form in his eyes, and smiled. Finally, he stretched his arms out as wide as he could manage, lifted his head up high, and leapt.

...

" ** _Leon_ _!_** " One final shouting of his name, which came upon realizing that Raihan had just seen Leon jump off the tower. He could only proceed to watch helplessly as Leon hurtled toward the ground at an unfathomable speed. His phone reached the ground before he did, which resulted in it breaking into countless little pieces. 

Then Leon himself made impact. Or rather, he made impact with a car that had been parked in front of the tower, and bounced off it somehow. Even if it had been there or not, though, the result would have been the same. Leon was still a bloody and mangled mess now, one that Raihan ran over and tried to survey the damage of. 

All around the two of them, the sound of a car alarm and people and Pokemon screaming blended into some kind of unpleasant symphony. Raihan didn't pay it any mind, instead focusing on what remained of his rival and friend. With wide eyes and trembling fingers, he then held up his phone again and dialed a certain number. 

The voice on the other end was clearly unaware of what just happened:

"Hello? That you, Raihan?"

The sound of Hop talking nearly obliterated Raihan as he tried to figure out the best way to explain all of this. By this time, the local news station had arrived to report on the tragedy, as well as some emergency services and a great increase in morbidly curious spectators. 

"Hop?" Raihan's own voice sounded raw and dry, like he'd just been chewing and swallowing a Dubwool's fur. "I-I got some bad news about Lee..."

**Author's Note:**

> You read it
> 
> You can't unread it
> 
> Or maybe you can I dunno


End file.
